


Entremet For Techie

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [5]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt brings home a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entremet For Techie

The baker had said that the entremets were made by some of his apprentices and were therefore unable to be sold in his shop. Matt had immediately suggested a trade for them, offering to help with the wiring of the shop's front sign if he could have them. The baker agreed and Matt spent the day helping to fix up the bakery, rewarded with a pink box of six separate entremets inside, wrapped in red and white string.

Techie blinked and looked up from his computer when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Matt and stood up to greet him. His eyes focused in on the box and he frowned, pointing at it. “What is that?” he asked.

Matt smiled and set the box down on the cardboard box that served as their dinner table. “They're for you!” he said as he untied the string.

“...Did it cost a lot?” Techie worriedly asked, starting to nervously wring his hands at the thought. “I told you not to spend money on things for me...”

“I did a trade for them,” Matt assured him, smiling as he lifted up the box's lid, “see?”

“Oh!” Techie's eyes focused in on the six small cakes inside, staring at them in wonder. They were each a different bright color, smooth and glossy in the dim light of their room. One of them was decorated with a few raspberries in the center and another had a slice of dark chocolate nestled in a dab of green cream. “...What are they?” he asked, looking up at Matt.

“You eat them,” Matt explained.

“Eat them?!”

“They're from a bakery.”

Techie bit his lip, looking into the box once again. “They're too beautiful for that,” he murmured.

Matt looked at him sadly but offered him a reassuring smile as he reached into the box, choosing a green and black entremet. He closed up the box and set it aside, moving the selected treat into the center of their table. “This one is chocolate and green tea,” he said, pointing to the black and green layers.

“...Are you sure we can eat this?” Techie whispered, staring at it in awe.

“If we don't they'll go bad.”

“I don't know...”

The blonde thought a moment, trying to figure out a way to reassure the other that it was okay to eat such a pretty thing. He perked up when an idea came to him and he smiled as he went to get a knife, bringing it back to cut into the center of the dessert. He heard Techie suck in a surprised gasp, watching as he easily cut it in two perfect halves. The layers were easily visible now, revealing that there was a square of matcha cream in the very center, between a layer of dark chocolate mousse and lemon cake. “See?” he asked.

Techie hesitated but he did eventually reach out and take his half of the entrement, holding it in the palm of his hand as if it were incredibly delicate and valuable. He gave it a tentative sniff before taking a bite, moaning as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Good?”

“So good!” he chirped. He laughed happily as he ate the dessert with Matt, savoring every bit of the rare treat. When he was finished he leaned forward, pulling Matt into a grateful hug and kiss. “Can we save the others?” he asked.

“Anything you want,” he assured him. He blushed at the way Techie laughed, hugging him close.

 


End file.
